


Sleepless

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Firefly
Genre: Can take place anytime, F/M, First Firefly Fic, One-Shot, Short Story, SimonKaylee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: It’s a little colder than it should be in the engine room.





	Sleepless

It was 5 a.m. on the Firefly class ship of Serenity, and I was the only one awake. Everyone else was either sleeping or..... sleeping? I didn’t know what Jayne did this time of night. 

I couldn’t sleep. It couldn’t have been Insomnia, but I decided that i might have a small dose of Melatonin anyway.

“5cc should do it,” I muttered to myself as I slunk into the infirmary and inserted a small needle in my wrist, careful not to wake the others.

I had begun to trudge back to my room, when I noticed that the door to the engine room was open.

I crept in, standing on my tiptoes and my hands slid down the ladder.

Kaylee was fast asleep on her small hammock, the engine whirring close to her. 

She was shivering.

I almost went into a full-fledged panic attack, but quickly caught myself as I realized she hadn’t been covered by any blankets. I looked around the room, but there wasn’t a piece of cloth in sight. Not even a jacket.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Obviously, Kaylee had thought it would be too warm in here. It’s the engine room. It’s supposed to be hot.

I instantly considered bringing a blanket from my bed in here, but thought otherwise as I remembered the blankets were permanently attached to the bed.

The next best thing was to let her sleep in my quarters. Well, it was either that, or the infirmary, but it would be just as cold in there. So, without another thought, I carefully picked up the sleeping mechanic and began to climb the short ladder.

After many tries, I had successfully hoisted both me and Kaylee up the ladder. I quietly strolled down the hallway until-

“Hey Doc. Whatcha doin’ with my mechanic?”

I turned around and was greeted by a cross-armed Captain Reynolds.

If it hadn’t been dark, Mal would have laughed at the sight of my face turning beet red.

“I...um, she.... it’s.... uh....”

“Uh-huh. You can explain in the mornin’, but just lemme get some sleep and try not to drop her.”

Great. Something NOT to look forward to. 

Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I crept on tiptoe again down to my quarters. Kaylee murmured something inaudible and leaned her head against my chest.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks again, but pushed the thought to the back of my head. I crept down the staircase and laid the mechanic in my bed and pulled the covers up over her.

As I was about to leave, I was very surprised to feel a cold hand grip my arm.

I almost screamed, but instead I turned around with wide eyes to see a Kaylee with tired eyes clutching my wrist.

“You’re not gonna stay?” She whispered, breaking my heart in two.

“Kaylee.... I... i didn’t know you were awake.”

“Well, I was awake th’ entire time.” She scooted over to one side of the mattress and patted the open spot next to her. “There’s plenty o’ room...” she blinked.

“Kaylee... i..”

“Oh, cut the act, doc. C’mere and lie down.”

I did as I was told, and she yanked the blankets over her and my shoulders.

“G’night, Simon...” she drifted off into sleep.

“Good Night, Kaylee.”

 

I awoke about four hours later, freaked out at the fact that I had overslept and that something was stuck to my face.

It was a sticky note. I chuckled to myself at reading what was written on it.

‘Dear Doc, 

Wash said we are going to land soon. If this is on your face, we have already left to get some supplies.

P.S. You and Kaylee are cute together.

-Capt. Reynolds’

I rolled over and saw that Kaylee was still asleep, her hair in her eyes. I pushed the stray lock behind her ear and looked at her with pure fondness before I got up to make breakfast.

I rubbed my eyes, ran a hand through my hair and quickly pulled on a gray sweater, not bothering to change out of my sweatpants. I yawned and trudged to the dining area.

“...always Zoe..” Wash and Jayne sat at the table, Wash grumbling to himself. The two noticed as I walked in.

“Well, how’s Doctor Sleepyhead today?” Wash winked at me, but Jayne returned to sharpening his knife.

I ignored him and walked to the kitchen, but stopped dead in my tracks as I heard-

“How’s Kaylee, hmmm?” Wash  
grinned in my direction.

“...She’s well, and I was about to make breakfast for her, anyway.”  
I continued walking and pulled a box of pancake mix from the top shelf of the food storage area.

“No, I meant how is she?”

“Shut up. Nothing happened yesterday, if that was what you were wondering. Zhè shì fēngkuáng de tánhuà.”

“Oh, poo-poo.”

That was when I started to cook the pancakes and Inara walked down from her shuttle into the Dining area.

“Good Morning, Wash, Jayne, Simon. I take it you all slept well?”

“I did, but why don’t you ask Doc about his night, eh?” Wash chuckled to himself. My cheeks flushed, and I didn’t answer. Thankfully, Inara said nothing.

About fifteen minutes later, I had eaten my short stack of pancakes and had prepared a plate for Kaylee. I placed the small plate next to the bed and pulled the covers up to Kaylee’s shoulders as I placed a small note next to the breakfast.

‘Kaylee,

I’m in the common area if you need me. I made you breakfast.

Love,  
Simon Tam’

I showed the note to Inara, and she just patted me on the back after I explained what happened last night. 

 

About a half hour later, a sleepy Kaylee walked into the common area holding an empty plate.

Yawn. “Simon?”

I shot up from my spot on the couch and took her plate and washed it quickly.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good, thanks. You?”

“I slept well, too.”

Wash sniggered and even Inara giggled, but sadly, Jayne was more straightforward.

“Why don’t ya two just kiss already?”

I choked on my own breath and Kaylee flushed. I put the plate away, still coughing as I looked at Kaylee. She was looking at her feet, but her glance raised to my eyes, stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

I almost fainted.

Thankfully, I was saved by Captain Reynolds and Zoe striping through the doors with goods in their arms. They placed the stuff on the counter, and Mal looked me in the eyes.

“You’ve got some explainin’ to do, Doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the story, Simon says Zhè shì fēngkuáng de tánhuà. It means “You’re talking crazy,” or “that’s crazy talk.”


End file.
